Catwoman: On a Lonely Morning
by zAtAnnA zAtArA
Summary: Early one morning, Selina finds herself alone...and lonely with a man who will never love her. Bruce. ONE-SHOT! COMPLETE! PLEASE R & R. A companion piece to Wonder Woman: On a Lonely Night!


Disclaimer: Catwoman and other characters do not belong to me. Rather, they are property of those people at DC Comics.

It's late...or maybe it's early. I'm not sure which, but I'm guessing being a nocturnal creature I can safely say it's late for me, but early for those of you just waking up and getting ready to resume your regular day-to-day lives with rush hour, nine-to-five jobs, and big business luncheons. But I don't care...I'm happy with my life. Protecting the lower east side is the best thing I've done with my life since taking Holly in and taking care of her. Or maybe the best thing I've done since donning the claws and cowl. I'm not really sure which.

But lately, it feels as though something's been missing from my life. The sad part is that I know exactly what that something is. It's not jewels or friends or money, I have enough of all of those as it is.

It's you, Bruce Wayne. You're what's missing. Heard this before? I'm sure you have. Silver St. Cloud, Julie Madison, Vesper Fairchild, Pamela Isley, Kathy Kane. Hell, I'm sure even the first Batgirl had a thing for you once upon a time.

But I have as well, Bruce, and it hasn't been a small, meaningless thing for me. You inspired me. Why do you think I go gallivanting around Gotham City at night dressed up in the semblance of a feline? Yes, okay, there's this added sensuality to dressing in leather or spandex or Lurex, but that's not all. When I first saw you out there, in your costume, I felt a calling. And it was a calling towards you, Bruce, not just towards a costumed career as a thief. You never noticed me though. Not in the way I wanted you to. After all, I was a thief, a feline fury on the opposite side of the law. The only thing you noticed me for were my crimes. Well, that was in the beginning anyway. Face it Bruce, you've always had an attraction to me. Why else would you seek me out at night as the Catwoman, but date me in high society when I was Selina Kyle? You knew both my lives.

So what changed? Why has nothing ever happened between you and I? Yes, there was a mild relationship a few months ago, and I know you were worried when that cat cult had kidnapped me for three months. But what of now, Bruce? Oracle is gone; Robin and Batgirl have also left you. Spoiler is dead.

You're alone, and yet you do not even attempt to find solace in my arms. You no longer confide in me, you no longer hunt me down. I saw you tonight in Crime Alley, Bruce, and when on any other night you might have come after me to see how things were on the lower east side, tonight you didn't so much as acknowledge my presence in your part of Gotham. You didn't even follow me to make sure that I wasn't stealing anything valuable. There is a cat-themed exhibit at the Gotham Institute of Art's Costume Gallery, you know. What went wrong, Bruce? Where did I go wrong? Where did we go wrong? We used to be friends.

They say cats are regal animals, loyal, but self-centered. We're self-sufficient too, and can care for ourselves. That doesn't mean that we don't like to be cuddled though. And now, more than anything, I need that. I need that physical closeness of yours, I need that emotional closeness. I need you to take me in your arms and tell me that you love me. That you always have and you always will.

Isn't that like trying to find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow?

Bruce, I get it, I do. You're a rich kid with issues who hasn't lived a 'normal' life since the age of eight. I understand that. I mean, come on, you think my life's been normal? None of ours has, that's why we're on this path of life, to make life better for others around us. We do this so that we can make the world a better place in the long run. That and okay, some of the personal benefits (you know I stole the black diamond necklace from Gotham Jeweler's, don't you?) are the reasons we do this. But while we do this, we still need other people who can understand us, who we can lean on as pillars of support.

Let me be that pillar of support, Bruce. Let me be the woman who holds you, who comforts and consoles you. I've changed, haven't you seen it? Yes...I'll steal the odd object from time to time, but my life is so much more now. I'm trying to clean up an entire section of Gotham City; doesn't that stand for anything in your eyes? Or do you think that I'll just fall back to being the petty (okay, fine, not entirely petty. I mean, my scores are historic!) thief that I was before my 'death'?

Bruce...I need you to see me for what I am, for who I am. A woman. Not a cat burglar, not a super-hero, not a super-villain. I'm a woman, pure and simple. All I demand is your love. Is that so hard for you to give to me?

Yes, you've been betrayed, yes you've lost loved ones before. I know you feel guilt over the loss of your parents, and I know you feel guilt over the loss of Jason Todd. But you need to move past that guilt, Bruce, you need to move past that guilt and start building a life for yourself. Living like this, in crazy solitude, especially now, the only thing that will become of it is insanity.

Bruce...you might even be pushed into killing someone. Then who'd be the real villain?

But I digress from the point...

I know you love me, Bruce, I've seen it in your eyes. Your eyes that have gotten progressively darker, progressively more insane over the past few days. It worries me Bruce, and it pains me. I've lost enough already, the last thing I need to lose is you.

I love you, don't you get that? I love you, Bruce Wayne. I'd do anything for you, anything to prove to you that what I feel comes from the very core of my existence. But it's impossible, because you're suspicious by nature. Even were we to start a relationship once again, it still wouldn't last because you'd be suspicious of my every move. You'd sit there, and you'd wonder, "What is Selina's endgame?" I have no endgame, Bruce. None.

I'm just a woman, lonely and in love. Unfortunately, the man I love is incapable of ever overcoming his suspicions to truly fall in love with me.

The early morning is cold, and I feel so lonely. I won't ever find solace with you, Bruce. But Slam...Slam cares. Maybe what I need most of all right now isn't a man who I love...but a man who openly and unconditionally cares for me.

Maybe it's time I gave Slam that chance that he so deserves...


End file.
